


Reasoned Love

by SamuelJames



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt wants to know why Sam loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasoned Love

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Reasoned Love  
> Pairing: Kurt/Sam  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Kurt wants to know why Sam loves him.  
> Notes: Written for the comment_fic on LiveJournal. Prompt Glee, Sam/Kurt, "Why do I love you?"  
> Disclaimer: Glee is the property of it's creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

"Why do I love you? I don't know, Kurt. That'd be like asking why you love me."

"Except I asked you first."

"Well it's not your maturity," says Sam with a smile.

"So, Sam, answer the question."

Sam sighs but sees that Kurt is serious. "I love that you didn't push things when we didn't do the duet. I love that you don't hide even when it would make your life easier. I love your sarcasm, the way you listen to me. I like that you watched Star Trek with me and only made three complaints."

Kurt smiles and Sam feels like he's passed some kind of boyfriend test until the smile disappears again. He takes Sam's hand.

"I don't hide because I never stood a chance. Before I even knew what being gay was I was singled out as different. I hated it but if things were different I'd hope I'd be brave enough to be out."

"Believe me, Kurt, you're brave. Bitchy and high-maintenance but brave."

Kurt squeezes Sam's hand and then leans forward to kiss him. His eyes close of their own accord and Sam drops his hand so he can put his arms around Kurt and pull him forward. They kiss for a few minutes and settle on the bed facing each other. Sam keeps his hand on Kurt's hip.

"I'm here for the long run, just so you know. I can't explain exactly why I love you but I'm certain that I do. Okay?"

Kurt nods, "I love you too you know."

"Is it my dashing good looks?"

"That and your modesty."

Sam grins, "it's one of my best qualities."


End file.
